Tricksies Party
(formerly Trick or Treat Squad) is one of the Halloween-related events in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. This event is available only on mobile versions. Spooky, funny and magical things are coming in Bubble Witch 3 Saga for Halloween! Bubblific! Meet these mighty and mysterious masked creatures. The Tricksies They are magical beings that live in the forests. They really love candies and sweets, and sometimes they try to mess with anything they can reach. It’s Trick or Treat time. Description Trick or treat will be a time limited event in Bubble Witch 3 Saga during the days around Halloween. Some Tricksies will be visiting us for a brief time. Make sure you walk by and say hi! You will be able to unlock it at level 22 and you can find it in the left menu of your screen. As you may well know, Tricksies love candy and sweets! There will be a counter that will show how many delicious candies that are left for the chest to appear. To collect candies, you need to complete levels. Candies will be placed in some of the bubbles inside the level. Pop them to collect the delicious sweets! Win the level to add these delicious treats to the progress bar. As any other Bubble Witch 3 adventure there will be flames instead of lives. Flamecounter will show how many flames you have. Try burning through them wisely! The Tricksies want sweets! Help them to get the candies! Good Luck! When you satisfy the cravings for candy of the first Tricksie. You will be paired with 4 other players to form a team! It’s time for multiplayer. As team of 5, you will need to collect sweet candies to fulfil the needs of that small creature. A bar will show you the team’s progress. There will be a timer! Try to fill it before the time runs out or your team won’t be able to complete it. If you have any candy from other players, a candy bubble will appear on the play button. To collect special candy bubbles you will have to hit them. Aim well and don’t miss! At the end of the level, if you have won, the special candy bubbles will be added to the total amount of candies collected. Good Luck! Whenever you lose a level you can send all the candies you collected to any other player in your team so they have a chance to get them in his/her next level. However, it’s always all your candies, you cannot pick how many you want to send. Every player can receive up to 4 special candy bubbles. 1 from each of the other players in your team. You can decide which of your team members you want to send it to. Players can send as many special candies as they want but only one per round. A player can accumulate special candies received from other players up to a cap. These candies received from other teammates will be placed on the level replacing random color bubbles. This will help you, bubblific! Good Luck! When this event finishes, you will be able to claim for a magical reward. Magic prizes! Bubblific! Play Bubble Witch 3 Saga and meet the Tricksies. Rewards * First treasure: 1200 or 1500 star dusts * Second treasure: 2 stereo bolts * Third treasure: 30 minutes of infinite lives * Fourth treasure: 2 sparkling blasts * Fifth treasure: 2 magic beams (extremely hard) Released Events *1st event was released in October 26, 2017. *2nd event was released in October 28, 2017. *3rd event was released in October 30, 2017. *4th event was released in November 2, 2017. *5th event was released in December 2, 2017. *6th event was released in December 17, 2017 *7th event was released in January 2, 2018. *8th event was released in January 19, 2018. *9th event was released in February 2, 2018. *10th event was released in February 16, 2018. *11th event was released in March 3, 2018. *12th event was released in March 12, 2018. *13th event was released in March 16, 2018. *14th event was released in March 30, 2018. *15th event was released in April 13, 2018. *16th event was released in April 27, 2018. *17th event was released in May 19, 2018. *18th event was released in June 16, 2018. *19th event was released in July 6, 2018. *20th event was released in July 27, 2018. *21st event was released in August 10, 2018. *22nd event was released in August 24, 2018. *23rd event was released in September 7, 2018. *24th event was released in November 10, 2018. *26th (?) event was released in March 12, 2019. Gallery Introduction= |-| Rewards= |-| Miscellaneous= BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 1.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 2.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 3.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 4.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 9.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 10.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 11.png BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 12.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 13.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 14.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 15.jpg BWS3 Trick or Treat Squad 16.jpg Category:Events Category:Adventures